School Gym
by darkgirl3
Summary: The school gym is used for more than its intended purpose.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: School Gym**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: The school gym is used for more than its intended purpose. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything. If I did Tyler would never have left any time. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

It was not something he wanted or would wish on anybody. Having to deal with being a werewolf every single day of his life was hard. Turning into the wolf was even harder, but he would do this forever. He had no choice in the say not any more. It always seemed he was like Mason. However, instead of being the black sheep he was the black wolf of the family.

Tyler looked over at Caroline again, they were supposed to be reading some stuff and answering the questions on the paper. He however couldn't concentrate on some quiz about some story they'd read. All he could think about was Caroline Forbes who was like his saving grace now. They had fifteen minutes of class left and he had five questions left. If he could concentrate he could finish them.

He attempted to go back to the paper answering the questions, but it took everything he had. The sound of the bell ringing let him know that school was over which was a relief. He got his books from under his desk before he left the classroom. He was staring at Caroline most the class he just hoped she didn't notice. Caroline was a vampire so she might have known what he was doing by now.

He got to his locker tossing the books in it after he'd put the quiz on the teacher's desk. He had almost bolted out of the classroom, if he'd gone any faster he'd been in a full spend run. Caroline was beautiful, gorgeous, smart, funny, annoying sometimes, but had this wonderful heart.

Why the hell couldn't he tell her how he felt? Ever since he'd turned he'd felt something for her and it had been a month now. The full moon had come and gone, and she'd stayed with him. It wasn't long before the next full moon though. He knew she would be right there once again too.

They were getting closer now, which he didn't mind, but it scared him a little too. Caroline was the only person that could scare him. He'd always tried to pick on her as a kid, but it never worked. She'd be the one laughing with him after he'd done something to somebody else. He had to get this under control before he said or did something stupid.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Mason wasn't dead like the bitch Jules claimed; even Mason could have secrets from those wolves. The secret whatever that secret was why he'd bailed town in hurry. Mason had finally called him back two days late, but he'd called. He'd had an issue he had to straighten out, something to do with a really important friend. He didn't ask though and after the first shouting match for bailing, they were okay now.

Tyler leaned his head against the inside of his locker door taking a breath, "Get it together," he thought out loud before he smelled that sweet scent. The scent that was no one other than Caroline Forbes, the girl slash vampire he was crushing on.

The last week all he'd dream about was Caroline, her voice, her laugh, her smile and even the blueberry cheese cake she'd made him weeks ago. It was in a matter of trying to cheer him up, which had worked.

"Are you okay, Tyler?" Caroline asked with a smile that was like the sun, which was funny because without her ring she couldn't walk in the sun. She wasn't crazy she could see Tyler's guilty look or was it the hand in the cookie jar one.

She knew all of Tyler Lockwood's expressions. It didn't take a scientist to understand him. Okay so maybe it took Caroline, because not even Matt knew about some of those dark secrets Tyler hid inside. She was just going to have to get him to reveal some more of those secrets to her.

"Yeah, sorry just don't feel too good, guess the heat I'm still not used to," It wasn't a complete lie because the temperature was part it since he felt like he was on fire at the moment. However, she was the biggest part of it. He wondered if she could see through the lie.

Caroline looked around mostly the hall was empty now just few students, but they were all going out of the doors. She put her hand against his neck right against his pulse, "That feel better?" she was so much colder than he was. It was like fire and ice now, before he'd turned it was just cool and warm.

Tyler tried not to make a sound or even flinch, but shivers ran up his entire body at her touch. He never said anything to anybody, but he loved when she did that. The touch of her hand could turn his fire into melting water. Why did she have to be so wonderful, why did she have to be his best friend's ex. He nodded finally because it did feel good.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline knew that Tyler was burning up; she'd been hanging around him lately. She knew more about him now than any of their friends did. She knew there was tension there too, but it was more sexual than anything. She wanted to feel what it was like again, to have Tyler against her. This time it would be different, she'd kiss him back.

He hadn't meant to close his eyes, it just happened and her hand was moving to the back of his neck. Tyler knew he was done for now when she switched hands. "Don't start something you cannot finish," was what he stammered out opening his eyes. He looked right at her wondering if she'd take the bait, or if she'd stop right now.

"I think you're the one started this, Tyler," she said whispering against his ear about jumping when a locker slammed shut few feet away. Caroline looked over seeing one of the cheerleaders who was on her phone. She knew the bitch probably had taken a picture or worse video of Tyler and her. She didn't give a damn though.

Instead of running like Tyler was fixing to do Caroline did what he wasn't expecting. Caroline pushed him up against the locker kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him and smiled when he was returning the kiss. If the cheerleaders wanted a show then she'd give her one.

Caroline kept kissing him moving her hands under his shirt raking her nails down over his abs. Tyler groaned out moving her against the locker grinding against her. Caroline whimpered before pushing him back slightly. She jumped up wrap her legs around Tyler. He ground against her a little harder than he could a human. He wasn't thinking about where this was going. He could only think about the fact he was finally making out with Caroline.

The cheerleader looked over at them in shock. She had tried the week before to get Tyler to notice her. All he had done was look passed her at Caroline. She had asked him out and he had never said a word. It was always this way the founding families got everything good. She walked out the door in a huff letting it slam open. She should have known that Caroline would get yet another guy she wanted. Caroline was queen of everything, which sucked.

Caroline moaned as Tyler's mouth found her neck. She knew they had to get out of the hallway though. She was sure there were probably still some teachers there. Caroline untangled her legs from his waist dropping her feet back to the ground. She didn't want to do it, but she had to.

She took Tyler's hand walking off with him after shutting his locker. She needed to get them away from prying eyes in case there was another person there. She waited to make sure she heard nothing before taking off at her full speed still holding onto his hand. He was fast, but she was faster.

.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline was tired of being told what she could and couldn't have. She was a vampire sure, but she was also a seventeen year old. She wanted one person to make everything okay, but after what had just happened against his locker, it might be possible. She was already wet from class, but he'd made her wetter. He'd thrust against her and if she hadn't been wearing clothes he would have filled her.

Tyler was already dealing with all of his problems; she'd been helping him too. He was a werewolf now and since that night she'd been doing everything she could. She listened when he needed somebody to talk to. They would watch movies most Friday nights and hang out on weekends. She would also do what she had just done in the hallway, minus the heavy make out session.

Tyler felt like he was going to explode at the moment and he was now in the gym with Caroline. She could have gone out of the school, but she'd sped them into the gym. He looked around before he bit back a moan. He'd turned around looking at the door to make sure nobody was around and her hands went under his shirt. "Caroline," he said that came out in a low voice.

Caroline moved her hands farther up, "Just relax, you're practically on fire," she knew how to get his temperature back down. However, they hadn't gone to that level yet. The most they had done was what she had just with him against the locker. She'd asked Mason about it and he'd told her what was going on with Tyler. Apparently a wolf's body temperature would get hotter around their mates. She had been shocked because she hadn't slept with Tyler at all.

However, she knew it was what was going on with him. It was the reason she had gotten them to the gym instead of outside the school. She couldn't do what she was about to do out there. She pulled his shirt up tossing it on the gym floor before she started kissing his back. She was just glad it didn't burn her to touch him. Her hands moved to his stomach running over his abs as she moved her lips against the back of his shoulder blades.

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: School Gym**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: The school gym is used for more than its intended purpose. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything. If I did Tyler would never have left any time. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

Tyler closed his eyes as Caroline moved her lips down his back. He hadn't expected her to do this, but wasn't about to stop her. He had felt like he had before he'd first turned during class. He was just glad he hadn't started sweating because somebody would have noticed. They would have thought he was sick, but the truth was he felt it.

Caroline turned him around once she got to the top of his jeans. She kissed across his toned stomach and up his torso. She didn't stop until she got to his neck. Her hands were starting to get warm, but she still moved them over his sides.

She was standing straight now and looked into his eyes. His eyes were closed and he was trying to slow his breathing. It just wasn't happening and when he opened his eyes they were golden. Caroline kissed him moving her hands over his back.

Tyler brought his hands up to her side before they slipped under her shirt. Caroline moaned against the heat of his hands as they slid farther up. He moved quickly so she was against the wall as he deepened the kiss. He had kissed her before and she'd shot him down. However, she had started this so he wouldn't back down. The hallway proved that she was opening up because she was giving back just as much as she'd been getting.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline went for his belt undoing it and jerking it loose before working on his jeans. She whimpered as he gripped her hips. She wouldn't bruise from it, but she didn't care. She pushed him back before pulling his jeans down smiling at the fact he didn't have anything under them. "Somebody's already hard," she took him into her mouth without warning.

Tyler gasped because he wasn't expecting her to do what she was doing. However, he held her to him as she took him all the way in. "Care," he had been day dreaming in class about what this would be like. He had once thought about her doing this after he'd turned; kissing his body all over that was.

This was so much better though and he didn't want to cum so soon. He just couldn't help it because he was too far gone to care right now. Caroline licked the underside of the head before running her tongue over the slit. He lost it right then filling her mouth calling out her name.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline pulled free licking her lips as she looked up at him. She didn't say anything about how fast he had cum. She instead stood up kissing him letting him taste his self. Tyler took hold of the hem of her shirt jerking it up over her head. He broke the kiss long enough to do that before going back to kissing her.

Caroline moved her leg out behind his bringing them both crashing down. Tyler groaned, but he flipped them over so she was underneath him. They hadn't broken the kiss when they had fallen though. He held her hands down moving his mouth to her neck nipping at it. He didn't let his teeth bite too far down though. He didn't want to kill her in the process.

Tyler kissed his way down to the valley of her breasts. Caroline arched up as he jerked her bra from her body. He covered her breast with his mouth. He sucked her nipple taking it between his teeth licking at it. He moved to her other nipple giving it the same attention as she dug her nails into his back. She ranked them down his back as he sucked harder until she couldn't hold back anymore. She cried out as she came moving against him trying to get some kind of friction.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler moved down kissing her body giving her back what she'd done to him earlier. He took hold of her skirt pushing it up and ripping her panties off. She liked the way he was going and wanted him farther down. She didn't have to wait that long for what she wanted. She moaned as his tongue found her clit.

He licked from bottom to top before sucking her clit again. He held her hips so she couldn't move and he knew it was torture. She wanted to move, but he was denying her that. "Tyler," she whimpered out.

He didn't stop pleasuring her even when she came again. He brought her leg up to his shoulder before darting his tongue into her opening. He breathed in her scent as he thrusted his tongue in and out. Caroline was withering below him not sure if she could take another orgasm unless he was inside of her. "Please," she needed him.

Tyler looked up at her before moving up so he was over her body. He knew that he wouldn't hurt her because he had asked Mason. He hadn't wanted to hurt her if he got this chance. He cupped her face looking into her eyes. She had become his best friend in just a couple of months. He wasn't alone because he had her now. She didn't even come close to anybody he'd been with before.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline gave him a smile hoping it showed everything she was thinking at the moment. She never thought that she'd be able to tell him what she did. He had become closer to her than Elena or Bonnie. She moved her hand up moving it down his side, "I'm not going anywhere," she pulled him into a kiss showing him everything she felt in it. She didn't want him to think anything would change after this.

Tyler kissed her back feeling a relief when she said she wasn't going anywhere. He didn't want to lose her because there were just things he could only tell her. He wasn't stupid sex changed things, but this time it might just make things better.

Caroline flipped them over before sinking herself down on him. She gasped in pleasure as he filled her completely. Her entire body was warm from kissing him and moving her hands over him. She'd tried to cool him down from his burning heat. In doing so she had warmed herself up from the outside. Now her inside was being warmed while she clamped down on him.

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: School Gym**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: The school gym is used for more than its intended purpose. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything. If I did Tyler would never have left any time. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 3**

She didn't move at first she sat straddling him getting comfortable. Tyler moved his hand over her side looking up at her. He had done a few things in this gym, but he'd never done this and he was glad it was Caroline above him. He never felt a need to attack her as everybody claimed would happen. He felt another need of going after her instead, which was exactly what they were doing.

Caroline leaned down kissing him again as she lifted herself up and going back down. She whimpered at the feeling that went through her body. It was more than she could explain at the moment. Tyler moved his hands over her body feeling like he had cooled off significantly. She had taken the heat away and she was giving him more than that.

Tyler flipped them over again kissing his way to her neck. She let out a few sounds that weren't even words. Caroline arched up into him meeting with every thrust. She hadn't had sex since she had turned and she'd been going crazy. She was always horny and her little friend didn't help anymore. Every time she tried to use it she'd start picturing a certain werewolf that was inside her now.

He picked up the pace causing both of them to let out moans. He connected with the sweet spots inside of her with each thrust. Caroline gasped closing her eyes trying to get him farther inside of her. He was filling her completely though, there wasn't anywhere he could go. "Tyler," she was close to losing it, but she wanted him to go with her.

He kissed her claiming her mouth sucking her tongue into his mouth. Caroline locked her legs around his waist moaning. She gasped in pleasure as he picked up the pace. She was going to explode in a moment. "Open your eyes," he wanted to watch her go over. He stilled pulling almost all the way out. "I said open your eyes, Caroline," he hadn't ever used the tone with her before now, but he was now.

She whimpered opening her eyes looking up at him. "Don't stop now," she begged watching him.

He gave her one of his smiles that she swore he only gave to her. "Wasn't planning on it, Care," he took hold of her hips, "Best hold on," he knew he didn't have to hold back she could take what he dished out.

Caroline gave him a smile back, "Do your worst," she didn't have to wait another second to be filled again. He thrusted back into her and she kept her eyes on him. He was watching her back as they got to the breaking point. Caroline arched up meeting him with every thrust down with an upper one.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler pulled out slamming back into her and they moved across the gym floor. He did it again and again as her cries filled the gym. The floor had been waxed earlier and it was giving them a nice slick surface. They had been moving slightly as it was, but when he thrusted in her, they were really moving. Caroline knew if she was human and he did this she would break.

Caroline shouted his name as he connected with the neck of her womb. "TYLER," she let go cumming around him as he let go too.

Tyler let out a growl like sound thrusting into her until he emptied his self into her. His body was shaking from the release. He hadn't been able to get his self off because he kept picturing Caroline. It always made him frustrated and feeling like he was going to burst.

Caroline moved her hands over his back whispering in his ear. "Feeling any better?" she let her legs fall to the gym floor, but she didn't want to move. Her back felt burnt from sliding over the floor, but she didn't care, "Cause, I feel a lot better," she drew her name across his back with her fingers.

She was starting to think he had passed out, but he finally looked up at her. "Yes," he said, "I felt like I was dying in class," he kissed her glad that the feeling had left him because he couldn't take that feeling any more.

Caroline kissed him back before flipping them over. "I know, I kept watching you," she giggled, "I thought you were going to bolt before class was over," she kissed his chest before moving to his neck. "It'll get easier," she said kissing a trail from his neck to his lips.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler flipped her over pinning her hands down, "I was thinking about doing what we just did," he kissed her not wanting to move still. "I kept day dreaming about you below me," he kissed her neck before he kept going, "crying my name out as we came together," he had gotten what he'd wanted. "I just didn't expect it to be in here,"

Caroline whimpered as he sucked her nipple into his mouth again, "I do too, day dream about us," She held him to her gasping as he pulled at her nipple and then the other. "I can't get myself off, it's been months,"

Tyler smirked looking up at her, she was being honest and he was surprised a little bit. They were honest with each other, but they didn't talk about sex. It was the only thing they didn't talk about until now, "I can't either," he groaned as she wrapped her legs around him again clamping down, "I get frustrated and I can't finish,"

"Well," she moved her hands up and down his sides, "I think we should help each other from now on," they had gotten relief from what they had been feeling and she didn't want to get to the point where it was pint up again. "Because we won't always have the school's gym to escape to,"

"No we won't," Tyler said before he started moving again, "Just not ready to leave the floor yet,"

Caroline wasn't about to object as he started thrusting again, she brought her legs up so her feet were flat. She'd cheered in this gym plenty of times, but she was enjoying this so much more.

**The End**


End file.
